Gaia
Gaia is a red-violet Makai Armor that specializes in great sword combat. Whoever wields this armor will take the title of the Gaia the Stronghold Knight/The Knight of Defense Gaia (堅陣騎士・''ガイア Kenjin Kishi Gaia).'' The armor belonged to Rafael Banderas; before he sacrificed himself to protect his successor, Prince Alfonso San Valiante in GARO: The Carved Seal of Flames. Description & Characteristics Gaia is a red-violet Makai Armor with golden parts on the helmet, pauldrons, and knee caps. It also has 3 blue orbs embedded on its gauntlets and two horns to emulate wolf's ears. Like most armors, its belt contains a blue and red symbol at the solar plexus to remove the armor from its user (if hit hard enough in emergency cases like Lost Soul Beast Transformation). The armor originally sports a blue cape, but following the final battle against Mendoza, the cape was replaced by twin trailing scarf (mirroring one on Alphonso's coat in events of Divine Flame) and it also gains wing-like ornamentation on the shoulders. Similar to Garo, the armor has minor changes depending on who inherited the armor, which is the eye color and the armor's physique; As Gaia, Rafael has a bulky physique and orange eyes whereas Alphonso has a more slender physique and blue eyes. For combat, the knight is armed with a makai sword with a dormant form that has the appearance of a long sword with a blue handle and a scabbard with yellow lines. In its activated form, the weapon becomes a large greatsword with a primarily red-violet coloration on the same size as the Garoken's Garo Zanbaken form from live-action series. The great sword's size enables the knight to cut down Horrors several times his size in one swing. Like other armors, Gaia can conjure Madō Flames to perform the Blazing Armament as a means to increase its combat capabilities, but the color of the flames appeared to be different between bearers of the armor; Rafael's Madō Flames were green in color whereas Alphonso's are blue. While not confirmed, it appears the Gaia armor has a greater deal of unrelenting force than other Makai Armor, so much that simply equipping the armor can affect the knight's surroundings; whenever Rafael dons the armor, it's prone to creating powerful shockwaves strong enough to create a large hole beneath his feet. However, when Alphonso dons the armor, the process doesn't create similar destructive shockwaves, as Alphonso is better in controlling its powerful bursts to his advantage, as seen when he demolished an entire stone column when luring Nigra Venus into a trap simply by disengaging the armor. For combat assistance, Gaia has his Madōba, Tenjin (テンジン). As with other madōba, the mechanical stallion is for high-speed transportation and horseback combat. Aside from generic characteristics of madōba such as speed, durability, agility, and strength beyond normal horses, Tenjin has no special gimmicks. While fighting in water, the madōba can run fast enough to run above a large body of water like a jet ski. Its full capabilities are not clearly defined, as much as Gaia itself. Weapons & Equipment TBA History The armor initially stays in the Banderas bloodline, with Raphael being the latest heir of the armor. But following the death of Raphael's son and Raphael himself being ravaged by a sickness that causes him to occasionally cough up blood, he realized that he must pass it to a new bloodline. That's the moment where he met Alphonso and impressed with the prince's determination and heart, he finally chose him as next bearer of the armor and trained him. Pics Gallery Stronghold_Knight_Gaia.jpg Image-2.jpg Notes & Trivia *Rafael Banderas had orange eyes and green Madō Flames during his time as Gaia *Alfonso San Valiante had blue eyes and matching Madō Flames during his time as Gaia. *Gaia shares traits with the Giga armor in terms of physique and special abilities; one was originally bulky in appearance but both are capable of creating shockwaves to some extent. Articles & References TBA External Links TBA Category:Makai Armor (anime) Category:Makai Armor Category:Purple Armor